Glad you Came
by Ashley13
Summary: Sunnydale is under attack within a demon war...
1. Glad you Came

Glad you Came (part 1) By: Ashley Matthews Rating: PG-13 Summary: Sunnydale is under attack within a demon war... Feedback: Always appreciated Disclaimer: Joss-The devil and God all in one-owns EVERYTHING...though some time's I wish he didn't.(shh) Season: 4, after the events of New Moon Rising, but keep in mind, the world of Willow&Tara doesn't exist in my universe, so don't expect Tara in this story! Let's just say Oz came back and no one-but Willow-didn't want to stay all right? A/N: This is (not surprisingly) not an overall BTVS story, if you know me well, you'll know what it's about, but if you don't, I'm not ruining the surprise! (Even though you've probably already guessed!) Chapter 2 soon to come! (P.S the chapters aren't very long R&R!) *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Demons, there were too many of them. Even for the Slayer. Her shirt slick with blood, as well as her face. This was the second day of this demon invasion on her home town, and soon the world. She heard a sharp crack behind her, she didn't have to look back to know it was Angel snapping the demon's neck he was fighting against. Angel and Cordelia had traveled from L.A to help them, taking the risk of falling in love again, or dying. The sun had gone down about half-an hour ago, so it was getting harder to spot her opponents. Suddenly she heard a cry of pain from somewhere to her right. She knew that voice. "Willow!" A demon had struck Willow Rosenberg's arm, causing it to become deadened. She had fallen to the ground, her numb limb curled up underneath her. Like Buffy, her clothes were blood covered wounds and scratched around her body, a few smudges of blood on her face. Buffy ran towards Willow's direction. Redirecting the demon into combat a few feet away. Willow moaned, she was exhausted, and her vision would start to cloud soon. Willow fairly saw a figure in front of her fighting off a vampire. "Oz..." her voice was barely audible. She heard a slight cry a pain, then the satisfying scream of a vampire becoming dust. "Willow..." Oz crouched down next to her, letting her lean against him. Willow looked up at his face, and noticed something, Oz's neck was bleeding. Two deep scratches marked where a vampire had tried to bite him. "You're hurt..." her voice was a faint whisper, her mind starting to fall into unconsciousness. "Shh...I'm okay..." he gently cradled her head in his arms, not sheded tears gleaming in his beautiful green eyes. "Thanks for coming..." Willow heard herself say, then...darkness.  
  
Willow groaned her eyes fluttering open. She was lying under the covers of Giles' bed, her arm wrapped in a few different bandages; at least she could move it now. "Oz..." Oz was leaning over her, a small damp washcloth in his hand, wiping off some the blood on her face. He gently placed the slightly blood stained rag aside, smiling down at her. The house was dark, with the exception of a few low lighted lamps and candles. The gang was downstairs, tending to their wounds and working on strategies. Buffy kept urging Giles to let her go out and fight. "Giles, people are dying.you can't expect me to sit around and let it happen!" "Buffy, calm down. We have to work on a plan; we don't want anyone to get hurt." "Hurt.like Willow. Giles, people are getting hurt. Look out that door; you can smell the blood anywhere you go. If you don't let me out there more people'll be killed!" Buffy was yelling pretty loud, Willow and Oz listened to the argument as it went on. Willow let out a long sigh, squirming to sit up against the bed's backboard. Oz gently scratched at the large band-aid on his neck, both not speaking. "Will.I'm glad you called me.or else I wouldn't have come.you could've died." Oz's voice was quiet, as if thinking more than speaking. "It's no big thing.you saved my life.again.I was just lucky you came." Willow looked into his eyes, Oz doing the same. "Hey.I'll always come when you call me." A smile appeared on Willow's face, a few solitary tears welling in her eyes. "I missed you Oz." Oz leaned forwards, gently caressing Willow's cheek. "After I left.it was.I don't even think there's a word to describe how miserable I felt inside.no matter how much I tried to hide it." Oz trained off, shocked that he had revealed this, he'd been keeping bottled up for so long.and he had released it, to no other than Willow herself. Willow swiftly leant in, catching his lips with hers. She had missed his kisses, the way they were so gentle and intimate, and yet how they were so powerful and hungry. When she finally pulled away, she saw the shock in Oz's eyes, mixed in with happiness. She sighed in relief. Suddenly she noticed something.there was no conversation coming from downstairs. "Where did everyone go?" Willow and Oz walked peered over the railing of Giles' loft bedroom. "They probably went back to the fighting.didn't want to bother you." He looked back over at her, seeing that she looked distressed. "Are you okay?" No, she wasn't okay. Every time she closed her eyes, visions of the war- zone flashed in her mind, the dead innocence.the demons laughing in delight.Buffy trying to stop it all. The stress of it all made her lean against the railing more support. "Will." He leaned over to her, helping her stay on her feet. "I should go get Giles or someone." "No.please." Willow looked up into his eyes. "I don't want to be alone.not now." Oz once again stroked her cheek, nodding slightly. Gentle, strong arms wrapped around her, lifting her off the ground lightly, and laying her back on the bed. Oz took his seat once more, his eyes never leaving her face. She leaned in again, hugging him, he didn't know why, but then again, he really didn't care. "Don't leave." Oz's eyebrows rose slightly. "Please." "But we might die here." "Then we'll die.at least we'll be together."  
  
Tomorrow they would be out there, fighting in the bloodbath that was now Sunnydale, but for right now, they embraced the love they had left behind so carelessly. Now was their time, where the real world, pain, hurt, all of those things didn't matter.all that mattered was them, and their newly reunited love.  
  
To Be Continued. 


	2. The Battle Continues

Glad You Came-part 2 "The Battle Continues"  
  
By: Ashley  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Feedback: Go for it!  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned anything, why would I be sitting here writing about it?  
  
Season: 4, after the events of New Moon Rising, but keep in mind, the world of Willow&Tara doesn't exist in my universe, so don't expect Tara in this story! Let's just say Oz came back and no one-but Willow-didn't want to stay all right?  
  
A/N: This is (not surprisingly) not an overall BTVS story, if you know me well, you'll know what it's about, but if you don't, I'm not ruining the surprise! (Even though you've probably already guessed!) Chapter 3 soon to come!  
  
(AKA Chapter)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Willow and Oz were in kissing distance, their minds blank. Suddenly, their attention was diverted when they heard a scream and a crash from the ground floor.  
  
They both sprung from their seats, rushing down the steps to see the gang (Angel and Cordy included) being bombarded by a rush of large demons. Cordy, Angel, and Anya were trying to hold the door down, while the rest tried to take on the demons who had already managed themselves into the house. The group with the door didn't seem to be having a very easy time, and Willow and Oz starting rushing towards them to help.  
  
A blast of crackling greenish energy flew through through the door, bursting it open. Then another came, this time hitting Willow. She went flaying backwards into Oz, knocking them both to the ground.  
  
"Willow!" Oz held the unconscious looking Willow in his arms, stroking her face.  
  
Slowly her eye's opened, focusing on the group fighting off the oncoming demons.  
  
"Will, you okay?"  
  
Willow didn't pay attention to him, slowly she raised her arm, silky tendrils of golden energy flew from her fingertips, creating a golden barrier around the door, stop the demons from coming inside, and keeping some of them sealed in.  
  
The spell seemed to take a lot out of her, on the account that she was already very weak, falling unconscious in the arms of her love.  
  
"Oz! Get her upstairs!" Buffy yelled over in their direction, quickly being rushed by a demon after that. Oz quickly scooped Willow up into his arms, scurrying up the stairs and setting her on Giles' bed once more.  
  
The sound of metal clanking, grunts of pain and frustration, and screams of pain rang from below them. Oz stood at the edge of the stairs, holding a sword he'd grabbed from Giles' weapons chest near his bed, glancing back at Willow every once in a while.  
  
"Oz?" Oz looked back at Willow again, her eyes opened lazily.  
  
He rushed over to her side, dropping the sword with a soft clank against the plush carpet.  
  
"Will..."  
  
"Is everyone okay?"  
  
"They're still fighting...downstairs, they're okay."  
  
"We should go and help-" Willow attempted at getting up, but Oz stopped her.  
  
"Will, you have to stay here, you're to weak to help any more."  
  
"Did my spell at least work?"  
  
"Like a charm..." he gently leaned down kissing her forehead.  
  
Cordelia and Xander struggled to keep a large looking demon at bay, while Buffy lunged forwards, running it through with a sword. That was the last of the demons in the house, the ones that were outside started scurrying away at the site of their fellow fighters.  
  
Chickens...thought Buffy.  
  
Buffy glanced at the group.  
  
"Is everyone okay?" Everyone looked fine, she looked over at Angel, who wore a "Deep Thought" expression on his face. Which she basically ignored.  
  
Buffy and Giles started up the stairs, seeing Willow slightly conscious, and Oz leaning over her. Buffy leaned over to Giles and whispered.  
  
"Is she going to be okay?"  
  
"Buffy..." he gently lead her out of earshot.  
  
"Buffy, when Willow did that spell, under the circumstances of her already being extremely weak..."  
  
"Giles...what are you trying to say?" unbelievable realization overwhelmed her, she shook the thought away.  
  
"Is she going to get through this?"  
  
Giles said nothing.  
  
"Giles..."  
  
He continued to be silent, his gaze shifting to the floor.  
  
"Should we tell Oz?" he finally spoke, glancing over at the couple.  
  
"Give them some time..." Buffy trailed off, walking back down the stairs to the group, letting her hot tears flow.  
  
Angel was waiting for her at the foot of the stairs, taking her into a hug.  
  
"I heard..." Buffy looked up at him, then at the group.  
  
"Did you?"  
  
"Not all of it...not yet."  
  
She glanced at Xander, who looked almost petrified, staring down. Anya and Cordelia huddled around him, looking somber also.  
  
The room was in complete silence. No one speaking or moving, until Angel spoke.  
  
"I have a plan..."  
  
To Be Continued... 


	3. The Plan

Glad you came Part3-The Plan By: Ashley M Spoilers: For the Angel: The Series ep. I Will Remember you. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* All eyes fell on Angel who was standing a few feet behind Buffy, a serious look on his face. "What do you mean?" Buffy stared into his eyes, almost a glow of relief in hers. "I have a plan to save Willow...to save all of us. I can make this have never happened...this war, Willow-" she struggled for the right words. "Willow's condition...all of it...never happened." "How?" Buffy trailed off, her voice barely audible. "The Oracles...they can fold the past, make it different...I can persuade them to give us back these past days." "How do you know about this?" Buffy looked back into his eyes. "I've done it before..." "When?" "When you came to L.A...the first time..." "Why...what happened? I can only remember..." He looked back into her eyes, Buffy's eyes widening as she realized. From his desk Giles cleared his throat. "Angel, you say the Oracles? You can talk to them?" "Yeah...just...do you know where the entrance to their Grotto is here? I only know the one back in L.A." "Oh yes, of course." Giles went on. "It's under the-" "The post office..." Angel finished for him. "Yes...how did you know?" "Good guess..." a small grin was on Angel's face, he started for the door, turning back on his heel. "Does anyone have a spare watch?"  
  
Buffy stood on the stairs, her eyes focused on Willow and Oz. It was time to tell him, just in case Angel's plan didn't work. Slowly she walked up to him, and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Oz...we need to talk." "Oh, yeah sure..." He looked back at Willow, placing a light kiss on the forehead of his sleeping beauty. Swiftly he rose from his seat, following Buffy down the stairs and out of any of the group's earshot. "So, Buffy what's on your mind?" "Oz...it's about Willow..." Oz's face turned slightly scared. "What? What's wrong?" Buffy just looked at him, the embers of sympathy glowing in her eyes. Oz's eyes widened a little, he looked back at her. "Is she okay..." Buffy shook her head gently. Oz's face was now fully scared, something Buffy had never seen before. "She's not going to..." Buffy remained silent, looking to the ground much like Giles had. Oz's face seemed to go blank. His eyes staring straight ahead, blue- green ovals of nothing. Usually she could tell what he was thinking just from his eyes, she could almost see his soul. Now, they were nothing. Slowly, he gently fell back on the wall behind him, his arms bracing. And he left it out, in an Oz way. Solitary tears falling from his eyes, which he attempted to hide by looking away. Buffy wanted to help him cope. But it was plain as day that he wanted her away, that he wanted the entire world to leave him be. Like Willow, who was his world, she was leaving, never to glance into his eyes with her gentle emerald ones, making him feel like life was worth living-as they always did. He was losing her...again. The only woman he'd ever truly loved. The one he had given himself to...in every way, his heart, his body, and his soul. Slowly he walked back up the stairs, sitting back beside his love, gently stroking her face. She stirred at his touch. There was something different about it. Usually it was warm, soft, gentle. Yet protective and strong. Now it was cold, meaningless. "Oz?" she turned to face him, seeing his face, un-wiped tears still fresh around his eyes. He didn't speak. "Oz, what's wrong?" He remained silent, looking to the side, trying to hide his eyes. Willow sat up, quickly taking him into a warm embrace. He hugged back, taking in the scent of her hair. They were silent for a whole minute or two, then Willow broke the silence. "I'm going to miss you..." Oz looked at her wide-eyed. "What?" "I know...I'm not...I'm not going to..." She struggled not to make this hurtful, though it was almost impossible. "I know I won't be here...later...maybe not even tomorrow morning." The tears came back into his eyes. "How do you know that? You may be wrong...everyone may be wrong, you're probably just fine-" She cut his rambling short, gently placing a finger over his lips. "I don't know because of them...I know because of me. I feel...weak inside...kinda unstable. And usually that isn't a good thing." A small laugh escaped her lips, Oz's expression never changing. "And I know that you love me...and that's all I really need if I-" Before she could say the word he'd been dreading he moved in for a short kiss. "Shh...baby..." he gently pulled back a for a moment, leaning back into the kiss.  
  
Angel burst through the front door, a medium sized, black velvet box in his hands. Everyone came rushing towards him, Oz carrying Willow down the stairs. "Angel, what did they...the Oracles say?" Buffy moved towards him, staring at the box. A smile appeared on his face. "They'll do it." Everyone started smiling, Willow and Oz quickly understanding the situation, remembering some of Giles' rants about Oracles and their power to change time. "And..." Buffy urged him on. "And, some of us can even remember." "Some? As in...how many? Buffy continued. "Three. Three of us can remember." "That's easy...Buffy" Xander butted in. "Giles..." Buffy added in. Everyone was silent. "Willow." Everyone looked at Oz, who had just spoken, Willow looking up at his face still in his arms. "Agreed. Buffy, Giles, and Willow." Angel nodded at everyone. "Take a good look guys...you probably won't remember this at all." Before Angel opened the box, Willow slipped something that looked like a glowing piece of paper into Oz's pocket, holding onto his arm tightly. The box was slowly opened. A blinding white light emerging from it, bathing the room with it's iluminous glow. Everything, everyone, looked gossamer, almost transparent. And then, as soon as it had begun...it was over. *~*To Be Continued...*~* 


	4. Upsides

Glad you came part4-Upsides  
  
By: Ashley  
  
Finally the final part! heheh, okay yeah I know the chapters/parts were short, but it's not that easy to write u'know lol. And I know this one's even shorter, just it looked bigger on paper! lol. Sorry for any spelling mistakes  
  
please, R&R  
  
ENJOY!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The sun shone down on Weatherly Park. Giles, Xander, and Anya sat at the group's picnic table, laughing at some stupid joke Xander had told. Willow and Buffy were sitting on a bench next to some shady trees quickly ending their game of "Anywhere But Here."  
  
Willow briefly exhaled sharply, starring forwards.  
  
"Wow..." Willow mumbled under her breath, Buffy glancing at her with sympathetic eyes. Buffy gently reached forwards, brushing a lock of red hair from Willow's face.  
  
"Are you okay?" Willow forced on a brave smile, nodding away some tears. Buffy stoop up, moving towards the group's table.  
  
"I'll be right back..." Willow detected a slight smile on her face, but she ignored it.  
  
Willow sat there for about a minute or so, until she felt rather than heard someone take a seat next to her.  
  
"Is this seat taken?  
  
Willow's eyes seemed to brighten, slowly she turned to face the person who had just joined her, and she saw him.  
  
"Oz..."  
  
"Hey," he gently held up the small piece of paper she had slipped in his pocket before the time change.  
  
"Got your note."  
  
Willow smiled, there was something about the carved perfection of her face that made her smile seem like magic. A magic that had always drawn him to her.  
  
"How did you do it?"  
  
"Magick does have it's upsides..."  
  
"Well, how come I can still remember some stuff?"  
  
"Hey, do I need to repeat myself?" they both laughed slightly.  
  
"Wait a sec...why are you here? We just got sent back..."  
  
Oz's expression turned slightly guilty.  
  
"Well, to tell the truth...I was here before you called...I was going to come see you, then you called and the demon war started."  
  
"What's Oz doing here?" Xander looked over at the couple laughing on the bench.  
  
"Long story." Buffy answered, giving Giles a look. They both giggled slightly.  
  
Oz leaned in, placing what was supposed to be a short kiss on Willow's lips. She kissed back, holding him closer. She parted briefly, nuzzling her nose against his.  
  
"By the way," she gave him a quick kiss.  
  
"I'm glad you came."  
  
*~*END*~* 


End file.
